Wishes are Eternal
by VioletMoonlights
Summary: After saving the world from the ARK's fall along with Sonic, Shadow falls down to the Earth, remembering Maria's promise. One-Shot.


Wishes are Eternal

It was finally over.

Moments ago, the world was in deep panic and havoc after discovering that the abandoned Space Colony ARK was now accelerating down to the surface of the planet. Close to impact, close to destruction, close to ending everything…

But before the ARK ever gotten to touch the surface of the life-filled Earth; the legendary blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the ultimate lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog, absorbed the power of the seven mystical Chaos Emeralds and saved millions and millions of lives from that life-threatening tragedy. But by saving an entire planet from complete destruction, requires a lot of energy to be used.

During the point when Sonic and Shadow were trying to stop the ARK from going on course to the Earth's atmosphere, it struggled both of the hedgehogs' super strength to hold it up for much longer. Shadow looked to his left, while still trying to hold the massive Space Colony, to check on Sonic. The legendary hedgehog looked like he could pass out in any minute.

He grunted and pushed with all his might, never wanting the ARK to head down to destroy his home. Giving up was his last option, and it was always his last option. Even with all the effort he put in, the ARK still continued to go down.

"No way that's getting through!" Sonic screamed at the falling Space Colony, thinking that will make it slow down a bit. It wasn't effective.

Shadow continuously growled and kept hold on the falling colony, thinking of a possible way to send it back to once it came. There was Chaos Control, but more power was needed to be involved. A simple Chaos Control couldn't be enough to teleport a huge space station alone. But then suddenly realizing at the word 'power', Shadow now knew what was needed to be done.

Taking his gloved hands off the ARK for a brief moment, Shadow then took off his power rings that were cuffed on his wrists. He had them since the early points of his creation. Prof. Gerald Robotnik told Shadow that the reason for those gold rings was to seal most of power within him. The only time they should come off is when the most difficult happens.

Shadow then placed his hands back onto the falling ARK and started to push at it, once more. This time though, his power was to the extreme, and it eventually caused the ARK to slow down.

"Shadow...?" The blue blur said the ultimate's lifeform's name in complete wonder and surprise. Now Shadow is the one getting exhausted.

_Shadow I beg of you… _a delicate recognizable voice rang in his head. Shadow's eyes immediately widened after just hearing it.

"Maria?" He asked the voice, waiting patiently for an answer while still pushing the Space Colony in full potential.

_Give them a chance to be happy. _The voice answered. After hearing it again, Shadow then roughly closed his eyes, remembering the time when _she_ told him the promise. It was a promise that Shadow will never forget and will never break. He opened his eyes fully again, and then turned to Sonic again. But this time, his face read serious.

"Let's use Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled at his comrade. Sonic instantly shook off the shock that was locked on his new friend, and then made a trustful nod. "Ready?"

"Now!" Shadow yelled as loud as he could.

"Chaos Control!" The both hedgehogs yelled while each holding both hands up. Five seconds afterward, a bright gold-filled light engulfed the hedgehogs and the ARK, and then teleported them back to where the Space Colony once was.

Thus the whole world and the innocent souls living upon that world, was saved.

After the teleportation, Sonic deeply inhaled and exhaled while making his way back up to the entry of the ARK, where Tails, Knuckles, and his other friends awaited impatiently for their return. Shadow slowly followed behind.

But after feeling the last bit of the Chaos Emeralds' energy in him, Shadow revealed his true colors again, his super white-gold color faded and turned back to his usual black and red.

It took Sonic about a minute to realize that his partner was falling. After finding out, panic was the only thing that rushed in his veins. Knowing that he didn't have much time till he returned to his normal state, he'll try his best to try to rescue the hedgehog that had helped saving the Earth from total destruction. His life won't end here. Not now.

"Shadow!" Sonic cried out to the black hedgehog as he reached out his hand to him. But as Sonic gotten closer and was about close to touch the fabric of his glove, he started to flash gold to blue.

With no other choice, Sonic fled back to the ARK as quickly as he could. Once he'd found a foothold to rest on till his true colors showed, he still screamed Shadow's name, the only way to bring him back to consciousness. It failed.

Shadow faintly heard Sonic's cries from above, his consciousness still alive. There was nothing left to save him now, and yet, he didn't want to be saved.

A few seconds later, the cries and shouts finally ended, and the dark hero was still falling down to his fate. Tears flowed in eyes as he looked at the ARK with stars flooding all around in the background, slowly drifting away as he was getting much closer to the atmosphere. He smiled.

"Maria…this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you…"

* * *

It seemed like hours just staring out to a window filled with space, stars, and Earth that was glowing luminously below. But the only thing that Shadow focused on the most was, of course, the Earth.

It was all what Prof. Gerald Robotnik and Maria talked about, and Shadow had a mission whenever he finally comes down there. The mission? He didn't really have a clue.

Shadow didn't really know why he was created; it was the thing he thought about constantly every single day. He asked his creator several times in the past, but he never really answered, just: "You'll see Shadow…you'll see…"

The confused hedgehog placed a gloved hand on the surface of the clear glass, moving slowly from the stars till it reached the life-filled planet, now looking like he was grabbing hold to it. He roughly closed eyes after staring at the glowing blue sphere for quite some time, and lowered his head towards the ground.

_For what purpose…do I exist..?_

"Shadow?" An innocent voice interrupted his thoughts.

Shadow quickly raised his head and flickered his eyes open, then turning back to the source of the voice. It was no other than Maria Robotnik, the Professor's granddaughter and his best friend. She was standing in front of the doorway to the room with a concerning expression on her face. Shadow made a smile at her, and then it immediately faded whenever she walked over and focused again on his issue.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked the ultimate lifeform while lowering herself to stand her knees, to be in level with him. She continued to stare with the same expression as before.

"It's nothing." Shadow shortly replied while getting lost gazing at the stars through the window. Maria tilted her head confusingly, like a little puppy would do. Then she turned towards the stars beyond the window, and gazed along with him.

"So many stars…" Maria's sky blue eyes twinkled when she continued to stare. "To think that many stars might equal to the life's population on Earth."

The black hedgehog blinked in confusion for a few seconds, then focused on Maria with hallow ruby eyes that wanted to be filled with knowledge. "That many?"

The little blonde made a small giggle, and then turned her blue eyes towards her friend. "Yes…at least that's what my grandfather told me."

Without a reply, Shadow turned his attention back to the window. But instead of the stars, he looked at Earth for the millionth time in the row. Maria saw, and looked at it too. Thinking of her dream to be down there again, she couldn't help but grin.

"Shadow, what do you think it's like on Earth?" She questioned once more, wanting to know his opinion on the live-filling planet. But his answer came out a slight different to what she expected. All what Shadow seemed to think about at the moment was his existence.

"The Professor said his life's work was dedicated to all those who live down there. He said the reason for his existence was making people happy through the power of science…"

"Shadow…" said Maria when she lowered her eyes at Shadow while he continued explaining. She clasped both of her small hands into a grip.

"Maria…I just don't know anything anymore. I often wonder why I was created, what my purpose is for being here…Maybe when I go down there I'll find the answers…Maybe…"

With her eyes still lowered, Maria finally let loose of one of her hands and placed one on Shadow's small shoulder. The hedgehog turned his attention to that, once it touched, he softly lead his sight to the little blonde. She slowly formed a smile.

"Can you keep a promise?" She asked very softly.

Shadow blinked a few times again, now widening his eyes in faith. "Sure Maria, anything."

Her eyes never left her friend, and her smile never left as well. "Whenever you go to Earth, Shadow, I want you to help all of the people on that planet. Grandpa told me that these times the world is in is quite difficult. I want you to help them in any way you can…"

After hearing what she told him, Shadow was confused of what all of the things that she said. Where did that come from? Helping people? Surely he wasn't created to do such things as that. But he couldn't deny accepting that, especially if it was from Maria. She done so many things to make him happy, at least he could do was to return her a favor.

"I promise you, Maria."

After hearing the acceptance, Maria's smile was then turned to another grin, and her touch turned into a short embrace.

"Thank you, Shadow!" She said to him while they hugged. Afterwards she stared out into the long glass window again; hands both placed on the glossy smooth surface, and looked onto Earth once more. Her grin continued to stay in place. Shadow smiled again at her, knowing that she was happy. But beneath that, Shadow was sorrowful.

No, he wasn't thinking about his existence again, he thought about his friend's life. Ever since Shadow learned and got to know a lot about Maria, he learned that her life was being absorbed by a deadly illness. She doesn't really have that much time to live. No matter how much the Professor begged to help her find the cure for her sickness, she always denied.

Shadow didn't know what will happen or what he'll do whenever Maria dies. But he does know that he'll try to make her as happy as she could before that time happens. And he hoped that before that, when every project on this ARK is finished, he'll take her down to the world that she loves so much.

He couldn't wait to see that expression on her face. And that smile…

He glanced at Maria one more time before he then continued to gaze out the window. Glancing at her happiness and hope.

_Maria…I promise you._


End file.
